Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure is directed to systems and methods for facilitating ACH transactions and ACH transaction disputes.
Background of the Related Art
The Automated Clearing House (ACH) is an electronic payment network used by individuals, businesses, financial institutions and government organizations to electronically debit or credit funds to an account. Electronic ACH payments are generally preferred over traditional paper checks because they provide better cash management capabilities, are quicker to complete and have lower associated costs.
The ACH network is used to transfer funds throughout the 50 states as well as in U.S. territories and Canada with participation by over 98% of the nation's financial institutions, including thousands of savings banks and credit unions. In addition, efforts are underway for the development of a worldwide ACH Network, known as the Worldwide Automated Transaction Clearing House (WATCH).
ACH transactions are forwarded along with pertinent information such as the individual or company name, financial institution routing number, account number, amount and effective date for the transaction.
Typically, these transactions begin upon one company or individual (receiver) authorizing another company or individual (originator) to initiate a ACH transaction to their financial institution account. The originator prepares information about the ACH transactions and passes it along to an Originating Depository Financial Institution (ODFI). The ODFI collects and consolidates the information regarding the ACH transactions and presents it to an ACH Operator. The ACH Operator processes the ACH transaction information from submitting ODFIs and distributes it to the appropriate Receiving Depository Financial Institutions (RDFIs). Each RDFI receives entries for its customer accounts and posts entries on the settlement date.
Thus, incoming ACH transactions are picked up by the RDFI and/or their Processor from the ACH Operator and then processed by the core banking system for posting to the appropriate accounts. Account holders (corporate & consumer) typically see that an ACH transaction has occurred or posted to their account by reviewing a periodic account statement. Thus, if the transaction was a debit, the corresponding funds are removed as of the settlement date. It should be readily apparent that an unauthorized or unexpected ACH transaction may deplete the account without warning, possibly resulting in overdrafts, non-sufficient funds (NSF) fees and damaged relationships.
The advent of online and mobile banking provides account holders with the ability to check ACH activity without waiting for periodic statements. However, such notification is essentially equivalent to receipt of an “early” periodic statement, since any ACH transactions shown will have already posted (i.e., the funds will have already been debited). Thus, the account holder is still without immediate recourse in the case of an unauthorized or unexpected ACH transaction.
Financial institutions have the capability to block all ACH transaction activity from posting to an account holder's account. However, account holders are thus precluded from accepting any ACH transactions, including authorized ACH transactions.
In summary, no known prior alternative exists for filtering and suspending ACH transactions, prior to posting, based on rules established by the receiving depository financial institution and/or their account holder. While prior alternatives exist for notification of electronic transactions via email, cell phone text message, voice response systems (VRU), fax and/or pager, none of these alternatives specifically address notification of ACH transactions, after they occur but before they post, or enable the account holder to respond to the notification to provide return instructions and electronically complete the written statement under the penalty of perjury (WSUPP) or otherwise contest the charge if the transaction is unauthorized.
Prior alternatives for allowing participating depository financial institutions to exchange request for authorizations, provide proof of authorizations and written statements under the penalty of perjury have been via phone, fax or mail. The timelines established by National Automated Clearing House Association (NACHA) for exchanging the information between parties make these methods inefficient, unreliable and costly.
Thus, there is a compelling need in the art for a system that can suspend an ACH transaction while the account holder is notified of the transaction details, provide the account holder with the option to authorize or decline the transaction, and facilitate the automatic creation of a return entry and transaction dispute process in a timely manner.